


Осенний венок

by miss_lucky



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_lucky/pseuds/miss_lucky
Summary: Осень в Конохе прекрасна. Так считал Гаара...
Relationships: Gaara & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	Осенний венок

Осень в Конохе прекрасна. Так считал Гаара. Конечно, это мнение человека, прожившего всю жизнь в месте, где поры года отличаются лишь небольшим перепадом температуры, где деревьев и зелени почти нет, где дожди такая редкость, а снег — что-то из области фантастики, ведь обычные граждане Песка не отправлялись в соседние страны и поэтому никогда в жизни не видели, как земля укрывается холодным белым покрывалом. Канкуро слишком сильно привык к пустынному климату: ни зима, ни осень ему не нравились и он постоянно жаловался на грязь, холод и сырость. Темари была равнодушна. Но Гаара был рад, что в этом году Экзамен на Чунина был осенью. Закончив сегодняшнюю бумажную работу, он уже второй час смотрел в окно на дождь, который то ослабевал, то вновь набирал обороты, но не думал кончаться; на верхушки деревьев, которых в Конохе полно, таких разноцветных в эту пору года, от ярко-жёлтых до почти тёмно-бардовых, как цвет его волос. Он вновь вспоминал свой первый Экзамен на Чунина. Это было, казалось, так давно. Тогда Гаара должен был разрушить столь красивое место, хотя в то время он совсем не интересовался ни пейзажами, ни людьми. А теперь он присутствует здесь как Казекаге. Гаара находил это забавным, хотя, по большей части, это заслуга болтливой светловолосой девушки, которая десять лет назад кулаками и кровью помогла ему понять значение таких слов как «семья», «друзья», «деревня», «команда». Ещё будучи маленькой девчонкой она постоянно кричала: «Я стану Хокаге!» Время шло, девочка росла, но эта фраза оставалась неизменной. Но вчера Гаара узнал, что после экзамена, если всё пройдёт хорошо, начнутся приготовления к инаугурации нового Хокаге. Им будет Узумаки Наруто. А значит, её мечта, наконец, сбудется.

Размышления молодого Казекаге прервал стук в дверь. Гаара отложил свой головной убор на стол и направился в прихожую. Но дверь распахнулась и без его вмешательства. На пороге стаяла та самая девушка, о которой он только что думал, — Узумаки Наруто. Пару дней назад, когда он прибыл в Коноху, Наруто была на миссии, но не виделись они уже несколько лет. Она почти не изменилась. Немного подросла, а так всё та же: длинные светлые волосы заплетены в пышный хвост, ярко-оранжевая куртка, немного ей великоватая, чёрный протектор Конохи, закрывающий её чёлку, и лицо всё такое же, отпечаток детства и озорства до сих пор не сходил с него.

— Гаара, давно не виделись, — весело пробормотала Узумаки, как всегда не обращая внимание на звание. Казекаге в ответ слегка улыбнулся и жестом пригласил девушку в дом, хотя она, наверное, и так бы вошла, без разрешения, это же Наруто.

— Ты промокла, — заметил Гаара.

— Ага, — звонко ответила девушка, как будто она была рада этому. Парень тот час предложил ей полотенце и чаю, на что блондинка согласно кивнула и побежала на кухню.

Когда Гаара вернулся с двумя чашками зелёного чая, его встретили две миски ещё горячего ароматного рамена и широко улыбающаяся Узумаки.

— Эм, откуда здесь рамен? — Казекаге не помнил, чтобы покупал лапшу. В ответ он услышал шаловливый смешок Наруто. Девушка достала из рукава свиток и начала объяснять:

— Это мне Тентен одолжила. Она в таких оружие хранит. Ну, я хотела тебя пригласить в Ичираку, ты же там никогда не ел, а старик так офигенно готовит. Но там всё затопило, так что туда никак не пробраться. Но старик приготовил мне две порции. Я решила проверить, можно ли с помощью свитка их запечатать, а потом распечатать. И получилось! Даже таким же тёплым осталось. Интересно, а Тентен об этом знает? — Наруто говорила как всегда быстро и сильно жестикулировала, чуть не сбив при этом чашку чая. Гаара снова улыбнулся, ведь не каждый додумается так использовать свитки, но Узумаки Наруто, хотя многие считают её простоватой, была умна и сообразительна, только по-своему.

За раменом Наруто рассказывала о своих последних миссиях. Девушка умудрялась даже на заданиях невысокого ранга найти неприятности. Её порция рамена уже закончилась, и Гаара тихо подставил свою. Наруто не заметила этого и принялась за миску Казекаге, попутно рассказывая об очередном приключении:

— Последнее задание было скучным. Надо было с бандой преступников разобраться. Но они такие слабаки. Почти все полегли от моей Техники Соблазнения, хи-хи, — девушка задумчиво улыбнулась. — Хотя от Сакуры мне потом досталось, — Наруто скривила лицо, вспоминая рассерженную подругу. Но ведь Узумаки не виновата, что Сакура такая извращенка и поэтому не может противостоять её дзюцу.

— Техника Соблазнения? — Казекаге никогда ещё не слышал о такой. — Это какая-то особая техника Конохи?

— Да нет! Это моё изобретение. — Наруто гордо выпрямилась, словно ожидая оваций. — Хочешь, покажу? — Не дожидаясь ответа, девушка сложила печать, начиная собирать чакру, но потом резко отвела руки в разные стороны и почесала себя по затылку. — Ой-ёй, нельзя показывать, неприличная она! Давай на словах объясню.

После рассказа Наруто Гаара мысленно обрадовался, что та передумала демонстрировать свою технику. Судя по всему, тех, на которых она действовала, Наруто заносила в список извращенцев, а Казекаге не был уверен в этом плане, а поэтому ярлычок «извращенец» мог быть вскоре прикреплён и к нему.

— Кажется, солнце выглянуло, — радостно сообщила куноичи. — Можно прогуляться. — Девушка бесцеремонно схватила Гаару за руку и потянула к выходу.

И всё-таки осень — чудесная пора. Запах дождя ещё витал в воздухе, и блики солнца были везде. Особенно волшебно выглядели деревья, чья пёстрая листва качалась из одной стороны в другую, красиво переливаясь. Единственное, о чём жалел Гаара, что он не успел скинуть белую накидку Казекаге, и теперь её низ был полностью испачкан, ведь Наруто вела парня прямо вперёд, не тратя время на обход встречающихся по пути луж. Вскоре они прибыли в парк, где Узумаки сбавила темп и поравнялась с Казекаге. Всё это время они шли молча. Гаара поглядывал на свою спутницу: девушка была задумчива. Он только сейчас понял, как красива была такая Наруто. Погружённая в свои мысли, она стала как будто более взрослой, и тёплые осенние цвета, окружавшие их со всех сторон, подчёркивали природную женственность девушки, которую та часто прятала за своим образом весёлого сорванца. Раньше Гаара думал, что пора Наруто — это лето, ведь оно такое же тёплое и солнечное, как сама девушка, но теперь он понял, что её время года — осень. Они дошли до скамейки. Она за целый день дождя стала полностью мокрой, но Гаара всё равно присел: его накидка давно была испорчена. Наруто же устроилась за скамьёй на земле и начала собирать мокрые осенние листья.

— Знаешь, я скоро стану Хокаге, — проговорила девушка. Она старалась сделать голос как можно веселее, но Гаара всё-таки уловил печальные ноты.

— Знаю, — тихо ответил он. — Ты не рада?

— Рада, просто… — До Гаары донёсся тяжёлый вздох. Сам Казекаге смотрел вперёд, пока позади его на земле Наруто перебирала листья. — Это всегда было моей мечтой и вот я почти достигла…

— Ясно, — Казекаге понял, что тревожит сейчас Наруто. Она из тех людей, которые привыкли постоянно к чему-то стремиться. С детства она мечтала стать Хокаге и добиться признания жителей Конохи. Ради этого она не опускала руки, не сдавалась и становилась сильнее. Но теперь её мечта сбылась, и она думает, что у неё больше нет цели. Что-то похожее случилось после возвращения Саске в Коноху. Девушка тогда немного загрустила, и все думали, что причиной тому решение Саске снова покинуть селение, только с целью искупить свою вину. Но, скорее всего, в глубине души Наруто хотела, чтобы Учиха ещё побегал от неё, чтобы ей хотелось стать сильнее ради него. Есть же такие люди, которым победа может принести огорчение. Гаара не мог подумать, что Узумаки Наруто одна из них. Возможно, она сама этого не понимает ещё.

— Слушай, Гаара, что ты чувствовал, когда стал Казекаге? — неожиданно поинтересовалась куноичи.

— Я был очень юн тогда и, по правде говоря, меня выбрали на этот пост не из-за всеобщего признания. Конечно, я был силён, но у многих я, не умея контролировать Шуукаку, отнял близких, и они этого не забыли. Но сделав меня Казекаге, за мной было проще следить. Это и послужило главной причиной. Поэтому я тоже особо не радовался. Мне пришлось потратить много лет, чтобы жители смогли мне доверять. Это было очень трудно и иногда казалось вообще невозможным. Честно говоря, в особо сложные моменты я вспоминал о тебе, и мне становилось легче, — Гаара, заметив, что сказал что-то слишком откровенное, смутился и приостановил свою речь, но тут же взял в себя в руки и продолжил: — Тебе может казаться, что в день, когда тебя объявят Хокаге, твоя мечта исполнится. На самом деле, это только её начало. Каге не станешь за один день. Тебе придётся упорно работать, ты будешь ответственна не только за жизни товарищей, как это было раньше, но и за жизни всех жителей. Всех, конечно, не спасёшь, но твоя задача сделать потери как можно меньше. И только от тебя зависит, каким Хокаге ты войдёшь в историю, будут ли о тебе с восхищением вспоминать или наоборот, — закончив, Гаара облегчённо выдохнул. Позади его послышался смех. Казекаге почувствовал, как что-то лёгкое опустилось ему на голову. Он не успел даже дотронуться до своего нового головного убора: прямо перед ним появилась Наруто.

— А ты прав. Что-то я раскисла! — весело заговорила девушка. — Да, я стану Хокаге. Самым крутым Хокаге! Круче Первого, Второго, Старика-Хокаге, круче папы и бабульки, круче Какаши-сенсея, круче всех их, даттебайо! — Голос Наруто, наверное, был слышен далеко за пределами парка. — Спасибо, Гаара! В следующий раз, когда ты приедешь, ты увидишь, насколько крутой из меня Хокаге! — Девушка подмигнула Казекаге и убежала, крича что-то про немедленные тренировки и рамен. Сам же парень стоял немного в замешательстве: он не ожидал настолько бурной реакции на его подбадривающую речь. Он медленно поплёлся обратно в гостиницу, замечая, что прохожие почему-то улыбаются ему. И только возле витрины он понял причину: его голову украшал венок из жёлтых кленовых листьев. А ведь он совсем забыл, что Наруто перед своим громким выступлением накинула это венок ему на голову. Получается, Казекаге пол деревни в таком виде прошёл.

— Всё-таки она ещё такой ребёнок, — с улыбкой отметил Гаара, бросив взгляд на гору Хокаге, где вскоре будет высечено ещё одно лицо.


End file.
